


A Collection of Fem Deacury One Shots

by parallel_crooked_lines



Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gay, Gayness, Softness, fem deacury, freddie/joanna, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: a bunch of one shots of fem deacury. i only take requests so updating might take a bit
Relationships: Fem John Deacon/Fem Freddie Mercury, Joanna Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Fem Classic Rock One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794757
Kudos: 5





	A Collection of Fem Deacury One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @burgundypunkvelvethippie on tumblr

Freddie's long black hair was shining in the sunlight. Her face was gorgeous in the morning. Joanna had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Joanna remained quiet as her girlfriend slept next to her. She looked so beautiful in the morning.

All of a sudden Freddie stirred. She yawned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" Joanna said

"Good morning" Freddie croaked. She was still half asleep.

"You look so beautiful" Joanna said sweetly to her lover

Freddie giggled and covered her mouth. Her cheeks turned red.

"You don't need to cover your mouth like that you know" Joanna said with reassurance.

Freddie blushed even more. "But I do. Whenever I laugh I look ugly." She said sadly.

"You could never loom ugly. And even if you're self conscious about your smile, you don't need to hide it around me. I think you're beautiful no matter what you do" Joanna said softly.

Freddie could feel tears coming to her eyes. What did she ever do to deserve a lover like Joanna?

"I don't deserve you." Freddie said.

"Of course you do. You deserve anyone who's nice to you." Joanna said.

"Stop you're making me cry" replied Freddie.

Joanna giggled. She loved how emotional her girlfriend was. It was beautiful.

They lay there for a bit longer. Just two girlfriends, deeply in love.


End file.
